mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2
Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 ist die zweite Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Die ewige Nacht : bisher geschah bei My Little Pony :Twilight Sparkle: "Elemente der Harmonie, siehe: Das Pferd im Mond"? :Spike: Aber das ist ein uraltes Ponymärchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und sie wird für ewige Nacht sorgen. :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist von Nöten, dass wir die Prinzessin sofort benachrichtigen. :Twilight Sparkle: Siehst du? Ich wusste, dass sie sofort reagiert. :Spike: Meine liebe Twilight. Es gibt mehr im Leben eines jungen Ponys als nur zu lernen. Finde neue Freunde! :Pinkie Pie: japs :Twilight Sparkle: Alle Ponys in dieser Stadt sind total verrückt! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hoffe die Prinzessin hat recht. :Rarity: Wo ist sie? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein. Nightmare Moon! :Nightmare Moon: Lachen :theme song] :Nightmare Moon: Lachen :Bürgermeisterin: Ergreift sie! Nur sie weiß, wo die Prinzessin ist! :Nightmare Moon: Kommt mir nicht näher, ihr Ponys! Lachen :Rainbow Dash: Halt, hier geblieben! keuch Dunkle Nacht? Für immer und ewig? Wo will sie denn hin? :Spike: Gah... Wir müssen Nightmare Moon aufhalten!... :Twilight Sparkle: Du hast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Dabei bist du doch noch ein kleiner Babydrache. Elemente, Elemente, Elemente! seufz Wie soll ich Nightmare Moon denn ohne die Elemente der Harmonie aufhalten? :Rainbow Dash: Und was bitte schön sind die Elemente der Harmonie? Und woher wusstest du das eigentlich mit Nightmare Moon, hä? Bist du 'ne Spionin? :Applejack: Jetzt komm mal runter, Schätzchen! Sie ist keine Spionin. Aber sie weiß ganz genau, was hier vorgeht. Hab ich Recht, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich habe eine Prophezeiung über Nightmare Moon gelesen. Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie wir sie aufhalten können und das sind die geheimnisvollen Element der Harmonie.Und ich weiß weder was sie sind, noch wo man sie findet. Ich weiß auch nicht was sie bewirken. :Pinkie Pie: "Die Elemente der Harmonie: Eine erste Einführung." :Twilight Sparkle: Wie hast du das gefunden?! :Pinkie Pie: Stimme Es stand halt unter "E"! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Es gibt sechs Elemente der Harmonie, aber nur fünf sind bekannt: Freundlichkeit, Lachen, Großzügigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Treue. Das sechste bleibt ein geheimnisvolles Rätzel. Es heißt, dass sich die fünf bekannten Elemente einst im damaligen Schloss der königlichen Ponyschwestern befanden. Die Ruinen des Schlosses sind auch heute noch im-- :Alle: im Wald der ewigen Magie! :Pinkie Pie: Hui! Na dann mal los! :Twilight Sparkle: Immer langsam. Hört zu! vielen Dank, dass ihr mir helfen wollt. Aber ich würd das lieber allein erledigen. :Applejack: Kommt nicht in Frage, Zuckerschnäutzchen. Wir lassen keine unserer Freundinnen allein an so einen unheimlichen Ort gehen. Wir kleben an dir wie Karamell an einem kandierten Apfel. :Pinkie Pie: Und ganz besonders, wenn es dort drin auch kandierte Äpfel gibt. Was denn? Die schmecken doch lecker. :Twilight Sparkle: 'seufzt Der Abgrund :'Twilight Sparkle: 'seufzt Sagt, war von euch schon mal jemand hier? :'Rarity: Oh, wo denkst du hin? Sieh dich doch um! Es ist schrecklich hier. :Applejack: Hier geht's nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Die Leute sagen es ist ganz anders, als sonst in Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: Was soll denn das heißen? :Rainbow Dash: Kein Pony kann das beantworten. Wisst ihr auch warum? :Applejack: Rainbow, hör auf damit! :Rainbow Dash: Weil kein Pony, dass hier her gekommen ist, wieder weg gekommen ist, klar. :Schrei :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Schnell! :Fluttershy: Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. :ursprünglich: Pie schreit :Applejack: Warte! Ich helfe dir! :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, sag mir was ich tun soll! :Applejack: Lass los. :Twilight Sparkle: Bist du wahnsinnig? :Applejack: Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich verspreche dir, dir wird nichts passieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist doch Blödsinn! :Applejack: Jetz hör mir genau zu, ich mein es ehrlich, du kannst mir wirklich vertrauen. Lass los und du bist in Sicherheit. :Twilight Sparkle: Schrei Puh. :Fluttershy: Entschuldigt Mädels! Mehr als ein oder zwei Häschen hochzuheben bin ich einfach nicht gewohnt. :Tier Das Löwenwesen :Rainbow Dash: Als Pinkie und Rarity gerettet waren, wush... haben ich und Fluttershy einen Looping gedreht und WHA ... dich im letzten Augenblick aufgefangen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß, Rainbow, ich war dabei, und ich bin euch sehr dankbar, aber wir sollten-- japs ein Löwenwesen! :Löwenwesen: brüll :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen an ihm vorbei! :Rarity: Na warte du Wüterich! :Löwenwesen: brüll :Rarity: Meine Frisur! japs :Fluttershy: warte. :Applejack: Ji-haa! Na los kleines Hündchen. :Fluttershy: warte. :Applejack: Uaa! Jetzt gehört er dir. :Rainbow Dash: Schon dabei. :Fluttershy: warte! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Fluttershy: HAAALT! Schon gut... O wei, du armes kleines Baby. :Rainbow Dash: Wie bitte, klein? :Fluttershy: Das tut jetzt ganz kurz ein kleines bisschen weh. :Alle: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: kichert Ah, du bist ein kleines, liebes Babykätzchen, oder. Ja das bist du, ja das bist du. :Twilight Sparkle: Woher wusstest du das mit dem Dorn? :Fluttershy: Wusst' ich gar ich nicht. Manchmal reicht eben auch nur ein wenig Freundlichkeit. Der dunkle Wald :Rarity: Oaa! Meine Augen brauchen mal eine Ruhepause von diesem Zeug hier. wird Stock finster. So hatte ich das auch nicht gemeint. :Twilight Sparkle: Die alte Ruine könnte direkt vor unseren Augen steh'n, wir würden sie nicht erkennen. :Pinkie Pie: Ups, ah, ist das dunkel hier. :Rarity: Hab dich gar nicht gesehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, war meine Schuld. :Fluttershy: Seid ihr noch da? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, hier. :Applejack: Oh nein, ich bin in irgendwas rein getreten. :Fluttershy: Schrei :Applejack: Man, war doch nur Matsch. Ahh! :schreien :Pinkie Pie: lacht Bleh-bleh-bleh! Geräusche :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, was tust du denn da?! Renn! :Pinkie Pie: Oh Mädels, seht ihr das nicht? ::Als Fohlen war ich ängstlich, ständig war mir Angst und bang :Twilight Sparkle: Sag, dass sie es nicht tut. ::Wenn's dunkel wurde Abends und die Schatten wurden lang :Rarity: Doch, sie tut's. ::Ich grub mich in mein Kissen, damit ich nichts mehr sah, ::doch Oma sprach zum Fürchten ist nun wirklich kein Grund da. :Rainbow Dash: Aber was dann? ::Sie sprach: Pinkie, bezwing doch deine Furcht, denn sonst lernst Du's nie. ::Stell dich den Ängsten, lach sie laut aus und schon verschwinden sie. :Pinkie Pie: HA HA HA! :sind erstaunt ::Drum grinse, wenn's dich gruselt, ::wenn was um dich wuselt, ::krass erklingt dein Lachen, ::lass es richtig krachen, ::bis, wenn du bedroht wirst, ::du vor Lachen rot wirst :Pinkie Pie: Und sag dem gruseligen Dummie, er soll sich verdrücken und dich in Ruhe lassen und wenn er dir weiter Angst machen will, dann kann er was erleben und allein der Gedanke daran bringt einen schon zum hahahahahahaha :Laaaaa-chen! :Gelächter Die Seeschlange :Gelächter :Wasserrauschen :Pinkie Pie: Oh, wie sollen wir denn da rüber kommen? :aus der Ferne :Pinkie Pie: Hah? :Seeschlange: jammern Was für eine Welt, was für eine Welt. :Twilight Sparkle: Entschuldige, Seeschlange, warum weinst du denn? :Seeschlange: Ja dass weiß ich doch auch nicht. Ich hab hier einfach gesessen und mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert, als diese kitschige kleine Wolke aus lila Rauch an mir vorbei flog und mir die Hälfte meines geliebten Schnurrbartes abgerissen hat. Und nun sehe ich wahrlich furchterregend aus. :Rainbow Dash: Bitte, übertreibst du da nicht? :Applejack: So ein Theater wegen einem Schnurrbart? :Rarity: Natürlich, weswegen denn sonst? Wie kann man nur so unsensibel sein? Oh, seht ihn euch doch an! Solch wunderbar leuchtende lila Schuppen. :Seeschlange: schnief Ja, ich weiß. :Rarity: Und die professionell gestylte Mähne. :Seeschlange: Oh, weiß ich doch, weiß ich doch. :Rarity: Und eine fantastische Maniküre. :Seeschlange: japs Ja, ganz genau! :Rarity: Alles ist ruiniert durch deine fehlende Schnurrbartseite. :Seeschlange: Stimmt, ich bin so häßlich! :Rarity: Ein derartiges Verbrechen an deiner außergewöhnlichen Schönheit kann ich nicht unkorrigiert lassen. :Seeschlange: jammer Au, warum hast du das denn jetzt getan? :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, was tust-- :Seeschlange: theatralisch Ah-hahahaha! Mein Schnurrbart. Überaus entzückend. :Rarity: Du siehst umwerfend aus. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, dein wunderschöner Schweif... :Rarity: Oh, ist gar kein Problem, mein Herzchen. Kurzschweiffrisuren sind gerade in. Außerdem wird er bald nachwachsen. :Rainbow Dash: Genauso wie der Schnurrbart. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah, wir könn' jetzt rüber. Kommt schon! Ah! :Seeschlange: Wenn ihr gestatten würdet. Die Shadowbolts :Twilight Sparkle: Da ist sie ja. Die Ruine in der die Elemente der Harmonie zu finden sind. Wir haben es geschafft. :Applejack: Twilight, warte auf uns. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind fast da. Uuh! :Rainbow Dash: Irgendwie scheinst du auf gefährliche Abhänge zu stehen. :Pinkie Pie: seufz Und was jetzt? :Rainbow Dash: Nah? :Pinkie Pie: Oh ja! :Stimme: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: Wer ist das? :Stimme: Rainbow... :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab keine Angst vor dir! Komm her und zeig dich! :Stimme: Seit langem warten wir auf die Ankunft der beste Fliegerin in ganz Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: Auf wen? :Stimme: Bitte, auf dich natürlich. :Rainbow Dash: Wirklich?! Ich meine... na klar, mich! Hey, äh, würde es euch was ausmachen das auch den Wonderbolts zu verklickern? Ich versuch nämlich schon seit Ewigkeiten bei denen Mitglied zu werden. :Stimme: Nein, Rainbow Dash, wir wollen, dass du eine von uns wirst, ein Shadowbolt. :Shadowbolt: Wir sind das beste Flugteam im Wald der ewigen Magie und bald werden wir das beste Flugteam in ganz Equestria sein. Aber zuerst brauchen wir eine Anführerin. Es muss die fabelhafteste-- :Rainbow Dash: Jap. :Shadowbolt: die schnellste-- :Rainbow Dash: Jap. :Shadowbolt: und brillianteste Fliegerin des Landes sein. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, da seit ihr schon richtig. :Shadowbolt: Wir brauchen... dich. :Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Ich unterschreibe. Gebt mir einen Vertrag. Lasst mich nur schnell diese Brücke fest machen, dann sind wir im Geschäft. :Shadowbolt: Nein! Entweder wir oder sie''ursprünglich: them or us. :'Twilight Sparkle': Rainbow, was machst du denn da so lange? Oh nein. Rainbow! Hör nicht auf sie! :'Shadowbolt': Also? :'Rainbow Dash': Ihr... ward sehr freundlich, mir dieses Angebot zu machen. Aber leider muss ich es ablehnen. :'Pinkie Pie': Wir sind stolz auf dich. :'Applejack': Super, Rainbow! :'Rainbow Dash': Seht ihr, ich lass meine Freundinnen niemals hängen. Das Schloss der zwei Schwestern :'Twilight Sparkle': Woauw. :'Applejack': Komm her, Twilight. Darauf hast du doch die ganze Zeit gewartet. :'Twilight Sparkle': Die Elemente der Harmonie! Wir haben sie gefunden. Vorsichtig, vorsichtig! :'Pinkie Pie': Eins, zwei, drei, vier... Es sind nur fünf! :'Rainbow Dash': Wo ist das sechste? :'Twilight Sparkle': Im Buch steht: ''wenn fünf vorhanden sind, wird ein Funke dafür sorgen, dass sich das sechste auch zeigt. :Applejack: Was zum Hafer soll das denn bedeuten? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich habe eine Idee. Tretet zurück! Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird. :Applejack: Kommt mit Ponys! Sie muss sich konzentrieren. :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :Andere Ponys: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Die Elemente! :[Alle Ponys durcheinander: Fluttershy: wo ist sie? Applejack: Twilight? Rarity: Was ist passiert? Pinkie Pie: oh nein? Rainbow Dash: Was geht hier vor?] :Applejack: Twilight, Wo bist du? :Rarity: Seht doch! :Applejack: Na los, kommt! Entfache den Funken :Twilight Sparkle: hust japs :Nightmare Moon: Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: japs :Nightmare Moon: Du machst Witze. Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein? :Twilight Sparkle: brummel Nur ein einziger Funke. Komm schon, komm schon. Naah! :Nightmare Moon: Nein, nein! :Twilight Sparkle: japs Was? Wo ist das sechste Element?! :Nightmare Moon: lachen Du kleines Pony dachtest du kannst mich besiegen? Du wirst weder die Prinzessin, noch die Sonne je wieder sehen. Von nun an wird es ewig Nacht sein! Lachen Die Elemente der Harmonie :[Alle fünf Ponys reden durcheinander: Pinkie Pie: Keine Sorge, Twilight, wir helfen dir. Applejack: Twilight, wo bist du?] :Twilight Sparkle: japs Du denkst wohl, du kannst die Elemente der Harmonie so einfach zerstören? Tja, da irrst du dich! Denn die Kräfte der Elemente der Harmonie sind immer noch hier. :Nightmare Moon: Was? :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack gab mir Zuversicht trotz meiner Zweifel. Sie steht für das Element ... der Ehrlichkeit! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy hat das Löwenwesen mit ihrem Mitleid gezähmt. Sie verkörpert das Element der Freundlichkeit! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, die der Gefahr mitten ins Gesicht lachte, vertritt das Element ... des Lachens! :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity beruhigte eine tieftraurige Seeschlange mit einem bedeutendem Geschenk. Das ist das Element der Großzügigkeit! :Twilight Sparkle: Und Rainbow Dash ließ ihre Freundinnen nicht einmal für ihren Herzenswunsch im Stich. Sie repräsentiert das Element der Treue! :Twilight Sparkle: Das Wesen dieser fünf Ponys hat uns jede Herausforderung meistern lassen, die du uns gestellt hast. :Nightmare Moon: Euch fehlt aber noch das sechste Element. Du hast keinen Funken gezündet. :Twilight Sparkle: Hab ich doch! Eine andere Art von Funken. Ich spürte einen Funken des Glücks, als mir klar wurde, wie froh ich war, euch zu hören, euch zu sehen und wieviel ihr mir bedeutet. Dieser Funke entzündete sich in mir als ich begriff, dass ihr alle meine Freundinnen seid. Siehst du Nightmare Moon? Die Kraft der Elemente wird ausgelöst durch den Funken, der im Herzen aller Lebewesen wohnt. Er erschafft das sechste Element. Das Element, der Magie. :Nightmare Moon: NEIIIN! NEIIIN! Ein neuer Tag :Rainbow Dash: Ooh-oah, mein Kopf. :Applejack: Ponys, ist alles okay? :Rarity: Oh, du lieber Himmel. :Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity. Er ist wunderschön. :Rarity: Weiß ich doch. Ich werde mich nie wieder von ihm trennen. :Fluttershy: Ich meinte dein Halsschmuck. Er sieht aus wie dein Schönheitsfleckursprünglich: cutie mark. :Rarity: Was? Huh? Genauso wie deiner. :Fluttershy: japs :Pinkie Pie: Und seht mal meiner, seht mal meiner! :Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. :Applejack: Meine Güte, Twilight! Und ich dachte erst du erzählst nur Unsinn. Aber ich glaube wir verkörpern wirklich die Elemente der Freundschaft. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ja, das tut ihr. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia. :Prinzessin Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, meine treue Schülerin. Ich wusste, du schaffst es. :Twilight Sparkle: Du sagtest doch, es sei ein altes Ponymärchen. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ich sagte, du solltest neue Freunde finden. Nichts weiter. Ich erkannte die Zeichen für Nightmare Moon's Rückkehr und ich wusste, dass du die Magie in dir trägst, um sie zu besiegen. Aber die konntest du nur erwecken, in dem du wahre Freundschaft in deinem Herzen empfindest. Ich wünschte noch jemand könnte das. Prinzessin Luna. :Prinzessin Luna: japs :Prinzessin Celestia: Tausend Jahre ist es her, dass ich dich in dieser Gestallt gesehen habe. Es wird Zeit, dass wir unseren Streit endlich beenden. Wir sollten doch gemeinsam regieren, kleine Schwester. :alle Ponys: Schwester? :Prinzessin Celestia: Nimmst du meine Freundschaft an? :Pinkie Pie: Ouu! :Prinzessin Luna: Es tut mir furchtbar leid. Du hast mir so gefehlt, große Schwester! :Prinzessin Celestia: Du mir auch, Luna. :Pinkie Pie: schnief heul Hey Mädels, wisst ihr was jetzt angesagt ist? Party :Pinkie Pie: Eine Party! :und jubelnde Ponys :Prinzessin Celestia: Was bedrückt dich, meine treue Schülerin? Freust du dich nicht, dass du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast und deine Studien in Canterlot fortführen kannst? :Twilight Sparkle: Genau das ist es. Grade habe ich erfahren, wie schön es ist Freunde zu haben, da muss ich sie auch schon wieder verlassen. :Prinzessin Celestia: Spike, bitte notieren! Ich, Prinzessin Celestia, verfüge hiermit, dass das Einhorn Twilight Sparkle eine neue Mission für Equestria übernimmt. Sie soll ihre Studien der Freundschaftsmagie fortsetzen und mir ihre neuen Ergebnisse vortragen, aus ihrer neuen Heimat Ponyville. :Ponys :Twilight Sparkle: Oh danke schön Prinzessin Celestia! Ich werde noch eifriger studieren als vorher. :Ponys :Pinkie Pie: Ist das nicht aufregend? Bist du aufgeregt? Ich war noch nie so aufgeregt, außer als du in die Stadt gekommen bist und ich dachte so :japs was kann das noch toppen? :Musik :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Friendship is Magic, part 2 sv:Transcripts/Vänskap är magisk, del 2 Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 Category:Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 Kategorie:Erste Staffel